Drum Lessons
by MaccaBea
Summary: You Decide to ask Ringo for Drum Lessons. Ringo Starr x Male!Reader. Slash with your male version.


"Eh, Rings" You poke your head through the door of the practice room.

There, sitting on a small stool in front of his drum set, sat Ringo. His eyes were first set upon on of the small drums on the set, then moving to your frame.

"Eh, Yeah, (Your Male Name)?" he mumbled, raising a brow at your sudden appearance.

You smiled weakly, "I twas thinkin'" Ringo chuckled at the way you said the sentence.

At that you looked down with a snicker, hand along the doorway.

"I was thinkin'..Uhm, If you'd mind showing me how..to play your drums there" You gestured your head at his set.

He rose a brow at your words.

"You? Play drums? I thought ya was more interested in John's guitar-" he said with a light tone.

Your face flushed, biting upon your bottom lip. You felt yourself shrug slowly, fingers making a rhythm along the woodened doorway.

"He said guitars weren't my thing" You said in a hesitant voice, acknowledging your own fib.

Ringo nodded, "Well, I didn't seem to be going anywhere with these rhythms, anywho. C'mere, I'll show ya the simple things then" At this, Ringo's lips formed a smooth smile.

You widened your own smile, walking towards him.

Ringo stood, "Here,"

You then take a seat on the small stool, glancing up at Ringo as he handed you his drum sticks.

"Now first off, Ya need to hold them in a way." His hands moved to place upon yours, moving the sticks in a certain way.

You could feel your cheeks heating up at this moment, gulping incoherently.

He doesn't notice this, which you're very thankful for.

"Great, now hold them exactly like that" Ringo let go of your hands to your misfortune.

Your (e/c) eyes glanced upon the drum set, nodding, "Alright..."

Ringo's lips mumbled some words of different techniques for certain rhythms. You ignored the words, though, as your eyes moved back to him. Your (e/c) eyes staring at him for a bit.

Ringo seemed to notice your stare, tilting his head, "Ya alright there, (Your Male Name)?" he said with a worried look.

Your eyes shot open wide with a frown for a mere second, nodding quickly, "Yes! Yes" Your eyes dart to the side.

Ringo was confused at your actions. This wasn't you at all.

You've been acting like this for about a week around Ringo.

Ringo moved his hand forward, placing upon your forehead. This movement made your cheeks flame.

"You're warm. Ya been sick lately?" he asks, you shaking your head.

"Just..Thinkin'...Mind continuing? I-I'm actually getting how you hold the sticks..Just show me how to hold for a drum roll?"

Ringo blinked, nodding with the other topic tossed to the side, but his mind still slightly worried.

Ringo placed his hands along your once more, you gulped again.

"Start like this" Ringo whispered, a little too close to your ear and (h/c) hair.

Why the whisper? It just made you shudder more.

Both his and your hands start a slow beat that picks up each second of beating. The beat sounded more like a drum roll.

His lips formed a smile, wide and perfect.

You smiled yourself, finding your hands, along with his, slow down until the roll stopped.

It was a hesitant moment, Ringo's hands still along yours.

Your head turns to glance at the older male's face with a hesitant stare.

" 'M not a queer, but bloody fuck" You mumble, leaning to Ringo's lips, drumsticks dropping from your hands.

His surprisement was of pure shock, but not as much as you suspected. It was as if Ringo had the idea this was bound to happen.

After a moment of lingered lips with no movement, you pull away.

Ringo seems to be frozen in the same position in the kiss, eyes fluttering from his kiss dreamy state.

"Eh, (Your Male Name)?"

"God, Sorry, Ringo, I ju-"

"Do it again" He mumbles.

At this, you're dumbfounded.

"Excuse me, what?" You asked a bit surprised.

"Bloody Hell," He snaked his hand behind your neck, pulling you in for a kiss.

It was sweet but chaste. Your lips interlocked with his, moving in a slow yet tender pace.

After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity, Ringo was the one to pull away.

You seemed to be out of breath from pure happiness and nervousness.

After a hesitant moment of staring down each other, You glanced down.

"When ya need Drum lessons, come to me anytime" he mumbled, stealing another kiss upon your lips.


End file.
